


Let Your Love Walk In...

by isloveequal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloveequal/pseuds/isloveequal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I close my eyes I see you<br/>The dimples in your cheeks ♪</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Love Walk In...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, first time posting here. This oneshot has already been posted on my tumblr under the same username as here, hopefully you'll like it. Title and fic inspired by a Paloma Faith's song because I love her.

 

_**Let Your Love Walk In...** _

 

_When I close my eyes I see you_

_The dimples in your cheeks ♪_

 

Harry is all bouncing curls and long limbs, colours twirling in his wide gleaming eyes, from bright green to light blue and sparks of silver. He smiles like the Cheshire cat he is, all wide and lazy and lopsided, dimples showing on both sides of his face, and it makes Louis' stomach clench in a good _good_ way. His voice is slow and deep, surprisingly so, bordering on husky and _oh_ , the thing it does to Louis when he whispers dirty things in his ears and moans _pleasepleaseplease_ and _LouisohLouis_ while looking at him through his eyelashes.

Harry is taller but Louis is stronger and when he spreads the younger boy on the sheets, his body warm and pliant and willing, it is the most beautiful sight ever. Louis likes him best without all the make up covering the paleness of his skin, the few pimples and the dark bags under his eyes, because it reminds him that no matter how pretty Harry is (and he is, _so so_ pretty, even with all the imperfections on his face) he is real and he is _his_ , unlike the airbrushed version of Harry that he has to share with the world, nosy media and screaming fans and just _fucking_ everyone.

Harry's lips are soft and pink thanks to the lipstick he usually has to wear when they're promoting or touring, and Louis likes to kiss it off of him, leaving Harry's mouth _red_ and _raw_ instead. Sometimes he just smears the lipstick on his face, fingers trailing from his mouth to his chin and his cheeks, Harry laughing breathlessly and trying to slap his hands away. He usually ends up grabbing Harry's wrists and pinning them above his head, kissing him senseless, making even more of a mess in the process, Harry's laugh and protests dying in his throat.

The thing is that everything is always so easy with Harry because they are not just lovers, they are also friends. In a way it's almost frightening because Louis knows that if, for some reason, he loses Harry one day, he would lose both. He knows Harry doesn't like thinking or talking about it because for him they are _them_ and it works and it's _forever_ and that's all. So Louis stops worrying about it and kisses Harry one more time instead, just because he can and he wants to and it feels _right_. It makes Harry smiles his stupid and adorable crooked smile and everything is okay.

It's not always perfect though, of course it's not. There is jealousy and they get fed up and frustrated with each other and they fight about stupid things like every couple. It's hard to have to hide and to pretend, and it wears them down sometimes but somehow they manage and it's worth it, _always_. They can't really stay mad at the other for long anyway, just like they can't stand to be away from each other for more than a few days. And there are times when all the secrecy is almost exciting because it's theirs and it can also be fun after all.

People say that Harry is the whipped one, and in a way it's true because Louis is well aware that Harry will do practically anything he tells him, and Louis likes it _maybe_ a little bit too much. But what people don't necessarily see is that Harry doesn't even need to say anything to have Louis right where he wants him. Louis might seem loud and spontaneous and silly but Harry is cheeky and passionate and wild and Louis loves him so much it's ridiculous. Except it's not, because Harry loves him back just as much and really, it's all Louis could have ever asked for. Just _them_.

 

_And he charmed, my breath away ♫_


End file.
